Forever
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: The Story behind the Story always differs. What will the Rookie 9 do when Naruto's true story emerges? AU, Slash
1. Prologue: The Beginning

AN: 0.0 Another Archiver... Yes I am a Huge fan of Naruto too... As my Archives come out you'll find many a oddity... Read, and review telling me of your enjoyment lovelies!

Warnings: Slash...

Prologue: The Story behind the Story... Or the Beginning

~Hold Me While Your There~

He rocked himself to sleep, his thin arms clutched tightly around his body trying to keep what little warmth he had to himself. A noise startled him from his half slumber and the four year old looked up, his cerulean eyes wide and alert, like a cornered animal. Had they come back to hurt him? There was a cooing noise.

"Easy now Koneko. I'm not here to hurt you. I never would do that." A familiar voice called. A bright smile found it's way onto the bruised features of the four year old and he threw himself at the new arrival.

"Nii-san!" He chirped. He was enfolded in strong arms and felt his older 'brother's' killing intent as the prodigy took in his wounds.

"They hurt you again. I'll kill them all one day. Why don't they see they should revere you? Protect you, the only child of the Yondime? His legacy." The child anubu asked quietly to the wind as he set to healing the frail child. The four year old looked at him curiously, understanding his nii-san was upset, and why but not seeing a way to change it. The villagers were too set in their ways. Black eyes looked at him and his brother sighed.

"I know it is illogical to be upset by something I cannot change Naru-kun, but I don't like seeing you hurt by their prejudices." Naru smiled.

"Your my precious person Tachi-kun. What people who decided to hate me when my father made his sacrifice think or do doesn't matter as long as I have my precious people. One day I will be Hokage!" He cheered. Itachi smiled.

"And I will be at your side Naruto. Then they will see the error of their ways." He promised, holding the young boy. Naruto reminded him of Sasuke sometimes, but even his brother didn't have the bond that this blonde haired boy held with him. He would keep his Koneko safe from these villagers.

~Watch Me When Your Gone~

Naruto, or Sansai as he had taken for his Anubu/Hunter career looked into the blood red Tomoe eyes of his beloved brother. He knew Itachi was innocent, but he knew what his nii-san was doing would protect both him and Sasuke. The six year old nodded.

"I will watch over Sasuke-kun. I know you have made it look like you were the hand in which killed the Uchihia's and he will wish for revenge against you." He murmured. Itachi touched his cheek before hugging the Prodigy of the Yondime, his brother.

"And I will be watching you. Do not forget to live Koneko. Prosper and reach your goal. One day I will again be able to stand by your side." Itachi murmured, his voice thick. Naruto nodded, glade his face was hidden by his mask and his nii-san would not be able to see his tears that he shed.

"Goodbye Itachi. The next time we meet the world will expect us to be enemies, but stay alive my brother!" He said tersely, pulling away. The other Anubu/hunter nodded tensely and looked into Naruto's Cerulean eyes.

"Grow Strong Naruto... Sansai Uchihia. And may the gods bless you with prosperity." He said before leaving. Naruto watched him then sighed as he leapt to the nearest roof and went to the cold apartment Itachi had set up for him in case anything were to happen to him.

~Protect Me From Afar~

Sansai grinned as he lay a false trail for the other hunter-nin. This excursion to find Uchihia Itachi would fail like the rest, but then again they should have known a talented missing nin like Itachi wouldn't be easy to catch.. Or that was what Sansai planned to put in his report.

There was a chuckle and the nine year old turned to see his brother. The elder Uchihia smiled at him, his eyes amused.

"So you are the reason they haven't been able to find me. Shame on you Sansai, what would the Sandaime think, his best Hunter-nin sabotaging their efforts to neutralize a crazed maniac?" Itachi rumbled. Sansai smirked.

"Typical of me. This is my last mission as Hunter-nin for a while Itachi-nii-san. I accepted an indefinite S-class mission to infiltrate the Academy and Protect Sasuke-kun. Hopefully he will not remember his 'cousin' and connect me with Sansai Uchia." He murmured. Itachi gathered him into a hug.

"I placed blocks on his memory Koneko. HE will not remember Sansai, although I know mother must be aching from the thought of it. She took pride in you, never forget that." Itachi murmured gently. Sansai sighed.

"I know. She showed me what it was like to have a mother's love." he murmured, basking in the feeling of being able to be held by his brother. "I need you to stay alive Itachi. I won't be able to misdirect them until I return to active duty, and hopefully by then this will not be needed." He suddenly ordered. Itachi nodded.

"I know Koneko. I will be more careful without my guardian around to cover my mistakes. You stay alive also. I sense turbulent times ahead, with much danger. I have no urge to loose either of my remaining siblings." He replied, his voice just as hard. Sansai nodded.

"Understood. Now you must go before my team arrives." He ordered. He watched as his brother once again left before sounding the signal that he had found traces of the Uchia murderer.

~Catch Me As I Fall~

Naruto Uzumaki looked at his teammates with a happy grin. His eyes noting the thinness of his once 'cousin' and the lone avenger attitude. 'I will keep you safe Sasuke-kun' he promised mentally, remembering the smiling child had once watched him and Itachi train. 'On my life you better believe it!'


	2. The Revelation

Chapter One:

The Sandaime looked at his top Anubu. The prodigal Uzamaki, son of the Yondime, child genius. Yet all those titles didn't hold what the Hokake felt for the child. Grandson, successor, pride and joy. Those were more like it. The boy had persevered though the hatred that had almost killed him several times in his early childhood and became the best. He would easily be the best choice for Rokudaime when the time came.

"You called Old Man?" Naruto asked, leaning against the wall and looking bored, in imitation of his current 'Genin' instructor no doubt. Saratobi laughed.

"Indeed I did Naruto. How is you mission going?" He asked, his tone warm and inviting the young ninja to tell him all about what had been going on. Naruto scoffed.

"Sasuke-teme is frustrating. That mission gone wrong? If the Teme would have just listened to his limits and not almost have gotten himself killed, I wouldn't have been exhausted enough to have to tap into the Kyuubi." The Hunter-nin growled angrily, his eyes flashing at his friend's stubbornness. Saratobi laughed slightly.

"I see. And do you wish to shed you mask of the Dobe? I do believe that the Chunin exams would be most interesting to unveil your heritage. It is well past time the village see who it has shunned." He asked. It was Sansai looking at him with piercing Cerulean eyes.

"Why now Sandaime-Sama?" He asked curtly, all joking gone, replaced with dead seriousness. Saratobi sighed.

"Because. It is what your father wished, what he foretold." He replied. Sansai nodded slightly.

"Very well. I will fight as Kazama instead of Uzumaki on that day, and all shall come to pass." He replied before getting up. He looked at his grandfather.

"Thank you for listening to me." He said, turning. Saratobi smiled.

"Anytime Sansai, anytime." He murmured watching the young Ninja leave.

* * *

Kakashi watched the blond terror that was his student interact with Sakura and Sasuke and noticed several things. Naruto wasn't being insulting when he spoke to Sasuke, it was more of an affectionate tone, and when he flirted with Sakura there was no meaning behind the words.

In other words he was acting. He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to notice the blond child had shown even less of his true self then he himself had. Naruto was now an enigma, one Kakashi wanted to solve.

Sansai felt his teacher's eyes on him and smirked inwardly. Since the Hokage wished to unveil his heritage he figured he'd let his mask slip a little, and see if his team couldn't figure it out before it was announced. Sakura punched him and he winced, but didn't make show of his usual responses. He saw worry leak into Sasuke and Sakura's eyes as he turned and walked away.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, running after him. "Naruto, I didn't mean to hit you!" Sansai made no response to her cries as he did the hand seals for a teleportation jutsu and was gone from the training ground, never stopping.

He wasn't seen as Naruto until the chunin exams, taking occasional missions as Sansai instead, and observing the preparations. He had a bad feeling about what was to happen, and as such he was prepared to go to war. Kyuu was amused by his animal like reaction and Sansai was sure there was pride for it's 'Kit' somewhere in the mix.

As he arrived in the designated area he ignored Sakura and Sasuke, not that they noticed him immediately. He had shed his cover's predictable orange clothing and instead wore a black net shirt with baggy black slacks, his belt was covered in weapons and herbs and his wild hair pulled back in a ponytail, also hiding many things. Here was the trained and tested Hunter-nin Sansai, the prodigy of the Fourth, The sole heir of the Kazama Clan Akira Kazuma. The announcer called the first fight and Akira straightened.

"The first fight will be between Hyuuga Neji and Kazuma Akira!" All eyes were on Akira as he stealthy moved forward. His movements were liquid and his face blank, although his lips quirked upward as the crowd slowly realized who he was, starting with Sakura.

"Naruto!" she gasped loudly as he passed. He ignored her leaping over the railing and into the fighting arena.

"Although I find myself questioning the need to display my talent, I've decided not to let my rank as Jounin speak for itself and take the trouble to show you pitiful excuses what your dealing with." He announced, turning to Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy was watching him with an amused look.

"Going against Fate are we?" Neji asked. Akira smirked.

"You would know. Now let's show these people what real ninja are made of." He replied, getting into position. Neji smirked.

"I'm going to enjoy this Akira. come let fate weep as we tear it's bonds!" Neji replied, following the blonde. Akira laughed.

"Fight me Neji!" HE ordered and the Hyuuga attacked. Above the blurring pair the stadium were quiet, shocked into silence by the revelation that had just taken place. Sakura watched her team mate, confused as to what was happening. This had to be a dream. Suddenly the Ichiraku's Ramen Stand's owner's daughter started cheering.

"Come on 'Kira-Kun! Your better then Neji-san any day!" The young woman cheered, her father smiling besides her.

"Kazuma-sama Your time to shine in the open has come" The elderly man said, pride in his voice. Sakura broke from her shock induced trance and looked at them, before Naruto, or Akira. whatever his name was.

"Come on you Dobe! Show Neji-san what your made of!" she yelled. Soon the whole crowd was cheering for who they wanted to win, though a suspicious amount of people were cheering for 'Akira'. Akira paused to look at Neji for a moment before unleashing a furious attack. The Hyuuga prodigy fell to the ground and the crowds cheered.

"And the Winner, Akira Kazama!" Was announced, though Akira didn't take notice. He kneeled next to his opponent and healed him before the Medic-nins arrived. Neji got up and smirked at Akira.

"Truly a fight to remember. It would have been better if you weren't toying with me, but this is supposed to be at Chunin level I suppose." Neji announced. Akira rolled his eyes.

"Drama whore." He muttered. Neji raised his eyebrow before smirking and drawing Akira's face to his and kissing him, making show of slipping his tongue into the blondes mouth. Everyone was silent, and Akira could feel several killing intents pop up as he kissed back. This was nothing new, at least not with the two. He made sure to nip at the Hyuuga's bottom lip as the kiss ended.

"Now I am a Drama whore." Neji announced with a foxy grin. Akira laughed loudly.

"I suppose you are." HE agreed, swinging his arm around the other teens shoulder as they exited the arena. Sasuke watched the pair leaving, his eyes narrowed. Neji had no right doing what he had just done, Naruto was his Dobe.


End file.
